


Toksyczny Pył

by loirgris



Series: Mad Max przetłumaczone [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Radiation Sickness, Rough Sex, generally a bad day for everyone all around
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loirgris/pseuds/loirgris
Summary: Panika nie była jej obca. Wiedziała, że wznosi się w górę jak wydma. Wiedziała, że opada, pociągając za sobą wszystko jak niestabilny piasek pod kołami.
Relationships: Furiosa/Max Rockatansky
Series: Mad Max przetłumaczone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731457
Kudos: 3





	Toksyczny Pył

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502459) by [sacrificethemtothesquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificethemtothesquid/pseuds/sacrificethemtothesquid). 



> Akcja rozgrywa się bezpośrednio po [_Blask_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008035).

Jechali. To było prawie jak wakacje. Znajdowali się na spokojnym pasie ziemi niczyjej. Nie było tu niczego, o co można by zawłaszczyć i żadnych chętnych, by to zrobić. Mieli zapas wody na piętnaście dni i zapas wachy na dwanaście, jeśli będą oszczędzać jedno i drugie. Samochód, niedawno załadowany, był ciężki i powolny. Max prowadził go z łatwością po luźnym pasku, wprawnie balansując pomiędzy szybkością a wydajnością. Furiosa była przyzwyczajona do masywniejszych pojazdów, z dużo większą liczbą osi. Machina Wojenna miała sześć kół pod ciągnikiem, kolejne dwanaście pod cysterną: sterta gumy i stali warta fortunę. Gdy zręczność zawiodła, zawsze zostawała brutalna siła. Poobijany samochód Maxa, nawet jeśli trzeszczał pod pełnym obciążeniem, wciąż był leciutki i zwrotny. Zupełnie jak jego właściciel, który siedział zgarbiony za kierownica, patrząc jednym okiem w boczne lusterko, oceniając głębokość piachu. Miał szósty zmysł, jeśli chodziło o znajdowanie solidnego terenu. Za każdym razem, gdy go wypatrzył, zatrzymywał się, by przeczyścić filtry powietrza i oleju oraz sprawdzić ciśnienie w kołach. 

Gdy był zajęty przy samochodzie, stała na czatach. Jedynym poruszającym się elementem krajobrazu były wiszące na horyzoncie miraże: splatające się ze sobą, drgające iluzje gór i wody. W pewnym momencie spłoszona jaszczurka wyskoczyła ze swojej nory. Przydeptała ją butem. Nic nie jadła od kilku godzin, ale jej żołądek był od wielu dni ściśnięty z nerwów, więc dała ją Maxowi. Spojrzał na nią surowo, ale zabijała mężczyzn za dużo mniejsze zniewagi, więc spasował. Nie chciała przyznać się, jak bardzo się martwiła. Zbyt dobrze pamiętała, jak trzymała jego drżące w gorączce ciało. Im bardziej starała się o tym nie myśleć, tym silniej wracało. Wiedziała, że to zauważył, ponieważ obejmował ją w nocy i nie mówił słowa na temat tego, jak bardzo jej ciało było spięte. Byli sami. Nie napotkali żadnych śladów, zarówno tych pozostawionych przez pojazdy, jak i należących do zwierząt. Nieliczne krzaki zostały odarte przez wiatr i spalone przez upał. Słońce było bezlitosne. Chronili się przed nim pod szalami, goglami i długimi koszulami. Max podłączył detektor długim kablem do akumulatora i Furiosa trzymała go na kolanach niczym kruchy i bezcenny talizman. Jego cichutkie trzaski były ledwie słyszalne przez warkot silnika. Czuła się, jakby stalowa obręcz zaciskała się wokół jej klatki piersiowej. 

Minęło pięć dni. Siedzieli na dachu samochodu, obserwując ostatnie promienie znikającego za horyzontem słońca. Czerwone i głębokie, wyglądały na piasku jak krew. Jej nieistniejąca ręka zacisnęła się boleśnie.   
\- Będzie tylko gorzej, wiesz.   
Max nie patrzył na nią. Przecierał szmatką lufę obrzyna, starając się usunąć chociaż część wszechobecnego piachu.   
\- Jeśli nie będziesz jadła.   
Panika ścisnęła jej gardło.   
\- Masz dwa wyjścia - kontynuował. -Możesz jechać na zaciśniętych hamulcach i spalić je do końca. Albo możesz zwolnić i napełnić bak.   
Fizycznie nie była w stanie zwolnić. Już dawno przepaliła swoje hamulce i nie miała żadnej kontroli nad tym, w którą stronę pędziła. Max sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był zupełnie niewzruszony tym, że sześć dni temu, przez trzydzieści sześć godzin, umierał na jej rękach i w przebłysku świadomości powiedział jej, że po trzydziestu dniach może być gorzej. Przywykła do życia z dnia na dzień, ale wiszący nad jej głową, wyznaczony termin był jak cios prosto w splot słoneczny. Sprawiał, że z trudem łapała powietrze.   
\- Gdy poprzednim razem zachorowałem - powiedział - nic się nie stało.   
Chciała krzyknąć: “powiedziałeś, że poprzednim razem nie chorowałeś tak ciężko”, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Max mówił o miesiącu, ale echo słów szalonej kobiety dzwoniło w jej uszach. “Masz dziesięć dni, dwadzieścia… nie wiadomo. Pewnego dnia budzisz się, masz sraczkę i umierasz”. Nie wiedziała nic o promieniowaniu, ale śmierć była jej chlebem powszednim. Najgorsza była ta, o której wiedziała, że nadejdzie, ale nie wiedziała kiedy i z której strony.   
\- Hej - powiedział.  
Każdego innego dnia wyciągnąłby ku niej ramiona, a ona radośnie wyszłaby mu naprzeciw. Pozwoliłaby, żeby jego dotyk usunął napięcie z jej mięśni, pozwoliłaby, by położył ją na ziemi i rozłożył na kawałki swoimi palcami. Dziś jednak była tak bardzo zamknięta w sobie, że dotyk dłoni na ramieniu przywołał stare wspomnienia bycia dotykaną przez kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto nie przestanie, kto będzie robił swoje, przyciskając ją do ziemi, będzie jak klin rozdzielający ją na dwoje.   
\- Furi…- głos Maxa dobiegał jakby z oddali.  
Podał jej bukłak, którego nie mogła utrzymać i woda zalała jej trzęsące się ręce. Zostawił ją w spokoju, nieruchomą jak głaz. Noc była zbyt ciemna, by jechać dalej, a on nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni sił. Rozłożył na ziemi śpiwór i po chwili zastanowienia położył na dachu samochodu złożony koc, dość blisko, by mogła po niego sięgnąć, gdyby chciała. Położył się, ale po rytmie jego oddechu wiedziała, że nie śpi. 

Zbliżał się dziesiąty dzień. Max wyglądał dobrze, ale wciąż myślała o oparzeniach, które powstały bez ognia, o sile, która błyskawicznie i niewidocznie powaliła go w pół kroku. Opuścili Cytadelę czterdzieści osiem dni temu. Nigdy nie była w podróży tak długo, nigdy nie zawędrowała tak daleko. Po niezliczonych, małych wyprawach zwiadowczych cieszyła się na myśl o dalekiej podróży w nieznane. Nie ustalili daty powrotu i dziewczęta powstrzymały się od oczywistego, natychmiastowego protestu. Przez większość swojego życia była więźniem Cytadeli i gdy wyruszyli, czuła, jakby po raz pierwszy mogła swobodnie oddychać. Max czuł to samo. Pędził przez pustkowia, aż byli pijani prędkością i pożądaniem. Z nastaniem zmroku któreś z nich powinno objąć wartę, ale nie było to fizycznie możliwe. Gdy tylko wysiedli z samochodu jego dłonie znalazły się na jej ciele. Ogarnął ich żar. Odpowiadała pchnięciem na każde jego pchnięcie, idealna synchronizacja tłoka i cylindra, aż ich silniki nie mogły już pracować szybciej i rozpadły się w pył. Zanim Max zachorował, na Pustkowiach czuła się dobrze jak nigdy. Oboje spali spokojnie, ciała splecione i luźne. Duchy trzymały się z daleka, wypowiadane przez niego zdania były coraz dłuższe i miały coraz więcej sensu. Wstawali ze wschodem słońca, jedli i jechali, gdzie chcieli. Nie mieli żadnej wytyczonej trasy. Przyświecał im jedynie mglisty cel odkrywania i sprawdzenia, czy gdzieś tam jest coś, co może przydać się Cytadeli. Po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy razem z Valkyrie pojechała na motocyklu między wydmy, Furiosa czuła się wolna.   
Spaliła tamto miasteczko. Blask został ukryty przed ludzkimi spojrzeniami, jego właściciele byli martwi. Max miał wciąż podkrążone oczy i więcej zarostu na twarzy, niż była przyzwyczajona, ale żył, pił, chodził i prowadził samochód. Mruczał, mamrotał i obserwował ją uważnie, jakby to ona była tą, która upadła. Najgorsze było obserwowanie. Rozdzierało jej umysł, rozpalało w niej coś, o czym prawie udało jej się zapomnieć. Powinna go pilnować, mieć go na oku, czekając na coś, co mogło wcale nie nadejść. Powinna być murem odgradzającym go od świata. Zamiast tego wariowała.   
Drugiego dnia choroby Maxa miała koszmar, który rozdrapał stare blizny na kikucie jej ramienia. Mimo tego, że proteza była jej potrzebna do obrony, do zachowania równowagi i w tysiącu drobnostek, w których nauczyła się na niej polegać, jej mięśnie i ścięgna zaiskrzyły bólem. Noszenie protezy tylko to pogarszało. Mogła zaciągnąć widmową pięść, ale dopóki nie wykonała znajomego ruchu ramieniem i łokciem, hak pozostawał otwarty, absurdalny i ciężki. Ruchy, które przez tysiące dni były dla niej drugą naturą, nagle znikły, zakłócone przez przenikające do szpiku kości pieczenie, od którego nie było ucieczki. Chciała dotknąć Maxa w nocy i nie trafiła. Chciała oprzeć się o samochód, żeby złapać równowagę i prawie upadła. Jej ludzkie palce były niezgrabne, gdy ładowała magazynki, gdy próbowała naprawiać tak dobrze znane jej mechanizmy. Czuła, jakby biegła po szczycie wydmy, a piach osuwał się zaraz za jej stopami. Nie miała kontroli nad tym, co działo się z Maxem. I nagle nie miała już kontroli nad niczym innym.   
Wciąż nie mogła swobodnie oddychać, nie tak do końca, ale miała dość samokontroli, by zmusić zastałe mięśnie do pracy i zeskoczyła z dachu. Była wyczerpana i chłód nocy sprawiał, że czuła się jak obłoczek oddechu, blada i niematerialna. Max wciąż trząsł się odrobinę, mimo że miał na sobie kurtkę, szalik i był owinięty kocem. Przez chwilę nie była w stanie myśleć, niezdolna do ruchu, westchnienia czy krzyku.   
\- Pośpiesz się - wymamrotał, unosząc odrobinę koc .  
Ciśnienie wróciło w jej hydraulikę.   
\- Zimno - zauważył.  
Musiała przyznać mu rację, ponieważ to wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego czuła się jak kruchy plastik.   
\- Choć tu.   
Całkowicie bezwolna, pozwoliła, żeby owinął ją kocem niczym pająk ofiarę. Potem przytulił się do niej, ciepły i solidny. Nie zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Wiedział. Jeśli za bardzo zboczy z drogi, sprowadzi ją z powrotem. Był najbardziej stabilizującą siłą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznała. Był jak grawitacja. Był jak odpowiedź kół na ruchy kierownicy. Gładkie połączenie między dźwignią a skrzynią biegów. Był godny zaufania i pięć dni temu prawie go straciła. Całkowicie zaskoczyło ją to, jak wielką wartość to zaufanie dla niej miało. Magle potrzebowała czuć go całym ciałem, zatopić się w nim. Obróciła się w swoim kokonie, desperacko szukając ustami jego ust. Nawet nie syknął gdy musnęły go jej zimne palce, zamiast tego zacisnął dłoń na kocu, gdy zaczęła ocierać się o jego udo.   
\- Czy to ok? - wymamrotał w jej szyję.   
Prawie wpadła z kursu, ponieważ to było bardzo ok i, co więcej, naprawdę chciała w tym momencie nie musieć o niczym myśleć. Zapytał. Zawsze pytał. I pytał raz za razem w rytm ruchów swoich bioder. Pytał, czy to dla niej w porządku, ponieważ czasami nie było. Czasami było za głęboko, boleśnie, albo w ogóle nie tak i wtedy przestawał, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo sam tego pragnął. To zdecydowanie nie był jeden z tych momentów. Jego westchnienia nie były jedynie dźwiękami bezmyślnego uniesienia. Były jak stałe, badawcze pytanie: tak? tak? tak? Stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu zajęło jej zrozumienie, że to jej przyzwolenie podniecało go najbardziej, paliło go na żużel. Więc mówiła "tak", na nowo i na nowo, krótkim, urywanym oddechem, aż dźwięki, które wydawali, stały się jednym, przepięknym jękiem. 

Leżała wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca. Jego klatka piersiowa spokojnie unosiła się i opadała pod jej głową. Nad nimi, na bezchmurnym niebie, gwiazdy zbijały się w lepkie gromady, niczym algi na powierzchni skażonego zbiornika wodnego. Jedna z nich poruszała się, powolna, jasna i cicha. Obserwowała jej wędrówkę, aż pochłonęło ją gęste powietrze unoszące się nad horyzontem. Satelita. Nie chciała ich znaleźć, jeśli należały do ludzi, którzy chcieli kupować takie rzeczy jak Blask. Przez ostatnie dni trzymała detektor blisko siebie, pogrążona w paranoi i nieustannie gotowa na to, że może zacząć wydawać dźwięki. Dwa razy wybudziła się nagle z głębokiego snu, ponieważ wydawało jej się, że słyszy jego złowrogie trzaski, podczas gdy to tylko Max grzebał w swoim plecaku albo robił małe ognisko z patyków, które udało mu się znaleźć. Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć słów, by mu odpowiedzieć.   
Tej nocy było podobnie. W końcu udało jej się zapaść w urywany, płytki sen. Śniły jej się satelity, otaczające ją niczym ćmy wielkości pięści, każda z nich ciągnąca za sobą ogon lśniącej, niebieskiej poświaty. Jedna z nich przeleciała na tyle blisko, że jej ogon otarł się o kikut jej ramienia, pozostawiając czarną, bezbolesną wysypkę. Obudziła się tłumiąc krzyk. Max trzymał drżące ciało małego, brązowego węża. Jego nóż ociekał krwią, głowa gada leżała na jego kolanach. Nie mogła złapać oddechu. Jej niewidzialna ręka płonęła dzikim ogniem, od którego nie było ucieczki. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Max chrząknął, zaniepokojony, gdy wyplątała się ze śpiwora i chwiejnym krokiem odeszła od obozowiska.  
Gdy nie miała już czym wymiotować, opadła na kolana z odchyloną do tyłu głową, starając się przypomnieć sobie czasy, gdy wszystko było pod kontrolą, gdy znała drogę i wiedziała, jak nią jechać. Kiedyś była Imperatorem, maszyną, która jedynie wypełniała rozkazy. Wiedziała, gdzie jest jej miejsce. Wiedziała, czego się od niej oczekuje. Nawet jeśli popełniała niewybaczalne zbrodnie, była w tym chora radość, płynąca z poczucia kompetencji i z tego, że cieszyła się zaufaniem swojego wroga. Kiedyś była maszyną, potem zaczęła krok po kroku zrzucać swoją stalową skorupę. W ciągu ostatniego tysiąca spędzonych w Cytadeli dni zaczęła tkać siebie na nowo w coś bardziej przypominającego człowieka, ale tutaj, na Pustkowiu, czuła, że nitki rozplątują się, wątek i osnowa rozchodzą się wokół dziur w materiale.   
Nagle uświadomiła sobie, zdecydowanie za późno, że właśnie zwymiotowała. To było jak trafienie kulą, której się nie spodziewała. Dokładnie taki był początek choroby Maxa. Czy to było zaraźliwe? Kurwa, nigdy nie zapytała… Ręka bolała. Ręka, której nie miała od tysięcy dni. Kiedyś, co najwyżej, czasami swędziała. Nagle, od spotkania z Blaskiem, jedyne, co mogła robić, to zaciskać zęby i tłumić krzyk. Promieniowania nie można było zobaczyć, poczuć, posmakować. Jej ręki też...Jej gardło ścisnęło się i nagle była niczym rozżarzony stos ofiarny, nieruchoma niczym kłębek stali, wachy i kabli, który spalił się w mgnieniu oka.   
Nie usłyszała, że Max się zbliża, ale nagle tu był, przyciśnięty do jej pleców pewny, znajomy ciężar. Jedne po drugich, jej rozsypane części zaczęły łączyć się w wolno rosnące gluty, niczym skrzepy wytrącające się w Mleku Matek  
\- Hej - szepnął.- Hej. Hej.  
\- Myślę… myślę, że to złapałam - wykrakała, trzęsąc się i obejmując kikut ramienia. - Myślę…  
\- Nie złapałaś - powiedział stanowczo, łoskot jego głosu jak fizyczna siła przyłożona do jej barku. - Nie złapałaś, jestem pewien.  
\- Więc... - powiedziała chrapliwym głosem.  
Nie widział, co się z nią działo?  
\- To tak nie działa - odpowiedział. - Po prostu… nie działa. To nie zaraza.  
\- Ty... - wyjąkała -... i ja, my…  
\- To tak nie działa - powtórzył.   
\- Więc czemu - mogła tylko wskazać na swoją brakującą rękę, nieistniejące mięśnie tak napięte i zaciśnięte, że gdyby miała nóż, obcięła by ją raz jeszcze, żeby tylko powstrzymać ból.   
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Boli - powiedziała.   
Jej głos był cichy i żałosny i wkurzyło ją to. Na zewnątrz wszystko boli. Wiedziała o tym doskonale, miała to wyryte w szpiku swoich kości, Katie Concannon wbijała jej to do głowy dzień po dniu.   
\- Wiem - mruknął i objął ją, jakby to była jego wina, że rozpada się na kawałki, jakby to on sprawił, że klęczy na ziemi tracąc zmysły.   
Panika nie była jej obca. Wiedziała, że wznosi się w górę jak wydma. Wiedziała, że opada, pociągając za sobą wszystko jak niestabilny piasek pod kołami. Gdyby tylko mogła pamiętać o oddychaniu, gdyby mogła skupić się na czymś, na czymkolwiek, zawęzić swoją percepcję do jednego, solidnego punktu, da radę się wydostać. Wielokrotnie to Max był tym punktem, przeciwwagą dla jej rozhuśtania, twardo ubitym gruntem, nad którym wirowała. Był tym punktem od jednego z jej pierwszych ataków, tej paskudnej nocy z Toast, dziewczętami i przytłaczającym zapachem jałowca. I podczas każdego kolejnego. Szczerze mówiąc, nie przyszło jej do głowy, by myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Strategiczny błąd. Największy, jaki kiedykolwiek popełniła. Nigdy nie myślała o tym, co zrobi, jeśli Maxa zabraknie. Jeśli ataki zdarzały się, gdy akurat nie było go w Cytadeli, myślała o nim, o jego cieple, jego dłoniach. Ukrywała twarz w pościeli, szukając wspomnienia jego zapachu i otulała się nim. Uważała, że jej się polepszyło. Gdy opuszczali Cytadelę, ataki były rzadkie, bardziej wytrąciły ją z równowagi niż uniemożliwiały normalne funkcjonowanie. Traktowała je jak bóle wzrostowe, jak ból pojawiający się w mięśniach po intensywnym treningu siłowym. Próbowała uleczyć się z rany, której posiadania nie była świadoma. Rozciąganie tkanki bliznowatej było powolnym i bolesnym procesem. Nie miała pojęcia, co stało się, że utraciła siłę, którą zyskała. Nagle straciła wszystkie mięśnie i upadała pod najlżejszym obciążeniem. Być może tkanka blizny ochraniała ją niczym siatka wzmacniających spawów. Nie posiadanie jej, zwłaszcza, gdy była pozbawiona chroniących ją ścian Cytadeli, sprawiało, że była tak podatna na ataki, jak jaszczurka, która właśnie zrzuciła skórę. Z Maxem również było lepiej. Rozkwitł w cieniu trzech wież niczym kolczasta, ostrożna, pustynna roślina, rozwinął płatki w wilgotnej, chłodnej ciszy jej pokoju. Kolce były częścią jego natury. Nawet jeśli pozwolił jej podejść blisko, pozwolił leżeć na swoim miękkim podbrzuszu, kolce wciąż porastały jego grzbiet, chroniąc go, chroniąc ich oboje. To była podstawowa różnica między nimi. Ona nigdy nie miała nikogo, kto by ją osłaniał i dlatego musiała walczyć dwa razy bardziej. On był taki sam, ale bez wahania stanął za jej plecami, strzegł miejsc, których nie mogła dojrzeć i bronił jej niczego nie oczekując w zamian. Minęło tak wiele dni, a ją wciąż to drażniło. Ale zaczęła tego oczekiwać, polegać na nim. To, w jaki sposób był godny zaufania, kiedyś ją zabije.   
\- Rozumiesz? - powiedział. - Ty jesteś ok. Ja jestem ok. Jest dobrze.  
Nie rozumiała. Żadne z nich nie było ok. Nic nie było dobrze, ale patrzył w jej twarz szukając potwierdzenia, więc zmusiła się, by kiwnąć głową i pozwoliła, by zaprowadził ją do obozu.   
Mruczał do niej, zaczepiał ją i generalnie był prawdziwym utrapieniem, by pokazać, że czuje się dobrze. Chciała być ponura i udawać, że nie robi to na niej żadnego wrażenia. Do pewnego stopnia była wściekła, że nie brał jej obaw poważnie. Ale to był Max. Była bezsilna w tych rzadkich momentach, gdy chciał być czarujący.

Jechali przez dziesięć dni i nic się nie stało. Znaleźli bazar, uzupełnili zapasy, pohandlowali strzępkami informacji i niepotrzebnymi częściami. Dwa dni później, znaleźli źródełko, którego nikt nie pilnował. Ledwie strużkę, bardziej mokrą plamę na piasku. Spędzili szesnaście godzin, powoli zbierając wodę. Dzięki temu i płachtom, które Max rozstawiał w nocy by zbierać rosę, ich zbiorniki były prawie pełne. Patrzyli na jego mapę. Nienawidziła ciemnobrązowych linii i ran, które nacinał w swojej skórze, by je rysować. Była już tak duża, że musiał doszyć do niej kolejny kawałek materiału, ale w niczym im nie pomogła.   
\- Dziesięć dni na południe? - zapytał.   
Furiosa wzruszyła ramionami.   
\- Powiedziała, że wędrowiec miał dość zapasów, by pokonać taką drogę.   
\- Mógł potem zdobyć więcej.   
Zdrapał strup z kciuka i zaznaczył położenie źródełka. Handlarze na bazarze, który odwiedzili dwa dni temu, byli ostrożni. Nawet jeśli wiedzieli coś o ludziach, którzy kupowali rzeczy podobne do Blasku, udawali, że nie wiedzą. To było frustrujące, ponieważ zagryzła zęby jednocześnie chcąc wiedzieć i nie chcąc. Utknięcie pośrodku doprowadzało ją do szału. Ponieważ ją cały czas bolała nieistniejąca ręka, a u Maxa odezwał się zastarzały uraz w kolanie, od kiedy opuścili osadę trudno było ich nazwać najlepszymi towarzyszami podróży. Nawet się nie pieprzyli, przytulali się tylko do siebie, by ogrzać się w trakcie chłodnej, pustynnej nocy. Max podniósł głowę znad mapy i zaczął owijać bandaż, który stale nosił, wokół dłoni.   
\- To gdzie jedziemy?  
Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele bezsennych nocy spędziła gapiąc się w niebo, starając się rozszyfrować pełzające punkciki rozrzucone na jego ciemnym tle.  
\- Południe?  
Skrzywił się.   
\- To, że latają z południa na północ nie oznacza, że to właściwa droga.   
Zagryzła zęby, ponieważ widmowa ręka zabolała ją silniej, niż zwykle.   
\- Masz lepszy pomysł?  
\- Południe jest ok - powiedział. - Tak tylko mówiłem.   
Okrążyła samochód, masując kikut. Max, oczywiście, miał rację i mimo tego, że łatwo byłoby się na nim wyżyć, tak naprawdę to nie na niego była wkurzona. Pomyślała, że tak naprawdę chciałaby wrócić do domu, ale szansa, że kiedykolwiek ponownie dotrą tak daleko, była niewielka. Na zewnątrz wszystko bolało, doskonale o tym wiedziała, ale teraz naprawdę potrzebowała chwili odpoczynku i wytchnienia.   
\- Hej - powiedział cicho.   
Opierał się o bok samochodu, pozwalając, by zderzak zdjął ciężar ciała z chorego kolana. On też cierpiał. Zapomniała, że zaczął polegać na bezpiecznym schronieniu, jakie dawała Cytadela w takim samym stopniu, co ona. Nosili to samo piętno na karkach. Mimo tego, że był stworzeniem Pustkowi, na swój własny sposób był nierozerwalnie związany z trzema wieżami.   
\- Przepraszam - powiedziała. - Wiem, że to nie twoja wina.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Twoja też nie.   
Na Matki, nawet nie pozwoli jej poużalać się nad sobą.   
\- Co, jeśli zabraknie nam paliwa?  
\- Możemy dokupić.  
\- A jeśli nie będzie gdzie?  
\- Tym razem coś znaleźliśmy, nie?  
Płynął z prądem. Był w tym dobry. Nie podzielał jej lęków, ponieważ przeżył tak długo wyłącznie na czystym szczęściu. Ona była związana z Cytadelą, miała dostęp do jej zapasów i nigdy nie musiała kombinować nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak on. Brak pewności, skąd weźmie kolejny kanister paliwa czy butelkę wody był tak rozdzierający, jak ból w jej ręce. Nie miała problemu z układaniem na poczekaniu strategii walki czy zamienianiu dowolnego przedmiotu w broń. Znajdowanie zasobów było dużo większym wyzwaniem.   
\- Coś znajdziemy - powtórzył.   
Przytuliła kikut ramienia do piersi.   
\- Wiem.   
Minęło siedemnaście dni, a Max wciąż czuł się dobrze. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli dadzą radę dożyć do dwudziestu, coś wreszcie w niej odpuści.   
\- Hej - powiedział ponownie, zapraszająco kiwając głową.   
Westchnęła, pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, wciągnęła w nozdrza znajomy zapach jego skóry. Musnął wargami jej czoło, uspokajająco położył jej na karku zabandażowaną rękę.   
\- Czasami nie ma żadnego celu - powiedział w jej włosy. - Czasami po prostu jedziesz przed siebie.   
\- Wędrujesz - podpowiedziała. - W takim razie, czego szukasz?  
Poczuła, jak wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Kiedyś powiedziałem, że odkupienia.  
\- A teraz?  
Mruknął, zastanawiając się.  
\- Czegoś lepszego. Chyba.   
\- Lepszego niż co?  
\- Lepszego niż teraz - milczał przez chwilę. - Kiedyś niczego nie szukałem. Jedynie uciekałem.   
\- O jakim “lepiej” w ogóle rozmawiamy?  
Cierpiała. Była sfrustrowana. Była na całkowicie obcym gruncie i co więcej, była przerażona, że straci go, że straci wszelką nadzieję. Nie powinna tak bardzo na nim polegać. Odsłoniła się.  
\- Lepiej…- zamilkł, obracając w ustach słowa. -Kiedyś nie potrafiłem zostać w jednym miejscu. Musiałem uciekać. Musiałem być w ruchu. Byłem nikim. Byłem niestabilny.   
Rozumiała. Sama była uosobieniem stabilności: stal, żelazo i siła sprężona, aż bolało.   
\- Wędrowałem - powiedział. - Szukałem… sam nie wiem. Własnej wartości, pod koniec.   
Odetchnęła, wtulona w jego szyję. Poczuła, jak napięcia odpływa z jej ciała i nie była w stanie nienawidzić się za to.   
\- Znalazłeś ją?  
\- Tak myślę - pocałował jej czoło. - Nie mam nic przeciwko, by znaleźć jej trochę więcej.   
\- Nie musimy jechać na południe.   
\- Południe jest ok. Nigdzie się nam nie śpieszy.   
Był dla niej stanowczo zbyt dobry. Rzeczy, które zrobiła, osoba, którą była...nie zasługiwała nawet na jego uwagę, a mimo wszystko był tu, obejmował ją ramieniem, jakby była czymś kruchym i cennym. Obróciła się ku niemu i pocałowała go. Pocałunek był delikatny, słodki i przepełniony smutkiem. Ból w jej klatce piersiowej był tak samo silny, jak ból jej ramienia. Jej oczy zapiekły i popłynęły z nich łzy, zanim zdążyła nad sobą zapanować.   
\- Hej - mruknął, potakująco, uspokajająco.   
Jedziemy dalej. Ale ona nie chciała jechać bez niego. 

Trzynaście dni później majsterkowali przy samochodzie. Max gestem poprosił o klucz:  
\- Podaj mi...mmm.  
Leżała na plecach pod silnikiem, próbując namierzyć kable, które nie stykały. Podała narzędzie do góry przez podwozie. Podziękował skinieniem głowy, jego uśmiech mignął ponad osłoną chłodnicy. Serce stanęło jej w miejscu: z nozdrza Maxa ciekła maleńka stróżka krwi. Starała się o tym nie myśleć. Minęło trzydzieści jeden dni. I prawie już sama siebie przekonała…  
\- Max...  
Wyprostował się natychmiast, lustrując horyzont z ręką zaciśniętą na pistolecie. Wyskoczyła spod samochodu.   
\- Gdzie? - wymamrotał, wciąż rozglądając się.   
Wykonała gest ocierania nosa. Powtórzył go i skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył krew.   
\- Huh? - potrząsnął głowa, widząc jej dziki wzrok. - Kurz. Sucho.  
Nie była w stanie oddychać. “Masz dziesięć dni, dwadzieścia… nie wiadomo. Pewnego dnia budzisz się, masz sraczkę i umierasz”  
\- Przestań - powiedział stanowczo, przykładając szmatkę do twarzy - Furi. Przestań.   
Nigdy nie słyszała, żeby mówił tak rozkazującym tonem, ale podziałało to na nią natychmiast. Znała ten ton. Umiała wykonywać rozkazy. Niewiele myśląc przyniosła mu wodę i czystą, wilgotną szmatkę. Oczyścił twarz.   
\- To co robisz - wymamrotał - jest niezdrowe.   
\- Wiem.  
Nie chciała być jak kabel wysokiego napięcia, stale sypiący iskrami przy najlżejszym dotknięciu.   
\- Musisz przestać.   
\- Wiem.   
Westchnął.   
\- Nienawidzę, gdy się tak zachowujesz.   
To było właśnie to. To było najgorsze. Najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedział. Nigdy nie czuła się tak paskudnie. Popełniła niezliczone potworności, ale nigdy nie nienawidziła samej siebie tak, jak w tym momencie. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Ukryła lęk głęboko w sobie i przywołała na twarz obojętną minę Imperatora. Max wciąż przyciskał szmatkę do twarzy i spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi, pełnymi gniewu oczami.   
\- Nawet nie próbuj.   
\- Co mam zrobić? - syknęła. - Udawać, że nic się nie dzieje?  
\- Bo nic się nie dzieje.   
\- Cały czas tak mówisz…  
\- Ponieważ tak jest - krzyknął. - Cały czas ci mówię… czuję się dobrze.   
\- Ona powiedziała, że będzie źle.   
Wybuchła niczym przebita opona, ale pędziła zbyt szybko, by mogła się zatrzymać. Panika gorączkowo bębniła o jej żebra niczym kawałki porwanej gumy.   
\- To była ona. Miała to dłużej.   
\- My też to mieliśmy.  
\- Nie tak, jak ona.  
Otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować. Poruszała nimi jak wyrzucona na brzeg ryba. Max nie zamierzał się zatrzymywać.   
\- Im dłużej tego dotykasz, tym poważniejsza jest choroba. Im bliżej jesteś, tym gorzej. My mieliśmy tylko części, nie mieliśmy tego. Tylko jeden kawałek był zły. Ja dostałem odłamek. Właściwie nic nie dostałem.   
\- To nie było nic.  
\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? - odgryzł się. - Nic nie wiesz i nie chcesz słuchać.   
Na Matki, był naprawdę wkurzony. Widziała go w ogniu walki, widziała go sfrustrowanego i zdenerwowanego. Ale nigdy nie widziała, żeby był wkurzony. A teraz był wkurzony na nią. Myliła się. To była najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek czuła. Jakby spadały wokół niej odłamki szkła, twarde i ostre. Jakby zniszczyła coś niesamowicie cennego. Musi się zatrzymać. Musi zrobić krok w tył, wziąć głęboki oddech, powstrzymać zalewająca ją falę gorąca... Ale nie mogła. Jej usta poruszyły się poza jej kontrolą:  
\- Ty nic nie wiesz i nie słuchasz ponieważ, kurwa, nic nie pamiętasz. Nawet nie byłeś przytomny.   
\- Nie było tak źle…  
\- Było! - pisnęła histerycznie.   
To nie był jej głos: dziki, szorstki, nad którym nie miała żadnej kontroli. Wszystko, czego nienawidziła, wszystko, z czym walczyła i co starała się zatrzymać wewnątrz siebie wystrzeliło z niej jak woda z przerwanej rury.   
\- Trzy dni, głupku. Trzy pieprzone dni. A kiedy wróciłam - na szczęście jej gardło ścisnęło się, zanim zdążyła pogrążyć się bardziej.   
Wiedział. Widział to w jej twarzy. Widział tak wyraźnie, jakby o tym opowiedziała i narysowała plan. Jego twarz przybrała okropny, obojętny wyraz.  
\- Wróciłaś.  
Był nieprzytomny. Był prawie martwy, a ona szalała z rozpaczy i gniewu. Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić, gdzie skierować buzujące w niej napięcie… Zmusiła się by powiedzieć:  
\- Musiałam sprawdzić, czy było jakieś lekarstwo.  
Jej brakująca ręka paliła żywym ogniem, ogarniającym powoli jej szyję.   
\- Nie ma - powiedział obojętnie.   
\- Już wiem.   
Patrzył na nią okropnym, martwym wzrokiem.   
\- Co dalej.  
To nie było pytanie. Na Matki, miała nadzieję, że nie zapyta, ale oczywiście musiał, mimo że znał już odpowiedź.   
\- Już byli martwi - to nie było kłamstwo, szalonooka kobieta sama tak powiedziała.   
Max ledwo mrugnął. Mięśnie na jego skroni drżały, gdy czekał. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Zmusi ją, żeby to powiedziała. I będzie niezadowolony. A ona powoli, boleśnie rozpadała się na kawałki na jego oczach. On jest tym dobrym. On jest obrońcą uciśnionych. Znała go. Wiedziała. To ona miała na rękach krew. W tym przypadku, w tym momencie, niczego, kurwa, nie żałowała. Wysunęła żuchwę.   
\- Jedziemy dalej.   
Coś w nim pękło. I nie, to był najgorszy moment. Teraz właśnie ją zobaczył. Naprawdę zobaczył, jak jest plugawa. Usłyszał, jak nagina prawdę tak, by pasowała do jej potrzeb. Starała się przedstawić siebie w lepszym świetle. Strategia przetrwania. Gdyby Max był Joe, rozpływała by się w opisach przemocy, przedstawiłaby strzał i zniszczenie miasta z najdokładniejszymi szczegółami. Zamiast tego, starała się to przemilczeć, jednocześnie nie kłamiąc. Nie udało się.   
\- Musiałam - wybuchła, dzika furia paliła jej płuca. - Kurwa. Musiałam. Wiedziała, że to była trucizna, wiedziała, i dała nam to, i ty…  
\- Nie używaj mnie - ostrzegł ją - jako swojej wymówki.  
\- To nie jest wymówka!  
Tyle tylko, że była, i nie potrafiła temu zaprzeczyć. Nie miała żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla tego, co zrobiła. Jej kości były wypełnione trucizną, gorącą, obrzydliwą i bezdenną jak płynny ołów. Opuścili Cytadelę siedemdziesiąt cztery dni temu i zieleń życia odpadała od niej niczym spalona, poczerniała skóra. Jej ręka płonęła. Ona płonęła. Ponieważ nie miała nad tym żadnej kontroli, spaliła osadę i nie obejrzała się za siebie.   
\- Kłamali - szczeknęła. - Kłamali i ja…- zmusiła się, żeby to powiedzieć, wyrwała to z siebie niczym gnijący ząb. - Byłam tak kurewsko przerażona, Głupku. Traciłam Cię. Przez nich. I musiałam… Musiałam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. I ja… nie chciałam - ostatnie zdanie zawisło między nimi jak złowrogi odór.   
Jego twarz nawet nie drgnęła i to było przerażające. Jej dłoń skręcała się z bólu. Zagryzła zęby najmocniej, jak potrafiła, a łzy furii i cierpienia ciekły jej z oczu.   
\- Dlaczego - powiedział w końcu.   
Jego głos był tak przepełniony zmęczeniem i smutkiem, że przygryzła wargę dość mocno, by poczuć smak krwi w ustach, ciężki i oleisty. Krwawiła, krew ściekała jej na brodę. On też krwawił, delikatna stróżka z jego nozdrza. To ich zabije, tajemniczy Blask i zamieszanie spowodowane przez opad, który po sobie pozostawił.   
\- Potrzebuję cię - szepnęła.   
Nie było już czego zbierać. Powinien ją porzucić. Powinien porzucić ją na Pustkowiu, żeby zmarła i uschła pod bezlitosnym, niewybaczającym żarem słońca. Może ktoś kiedyś ją znajdzie, zmumifikowane zwłoki mordercy, który nie chciał okazać skruchy.   
\- Wcale nie.  
\- Potrzebuję cię, głupku. Ja… mogę na tobie polegać.  
To były złe słowa, zły sposób, by to powiedzieć, ale nie mogła wepchnąć ich z powrotem do swoich ust. Nie była w stanie wciągnąć powietrza, by pozostały nieusłyszane.   
\- Nie jestem - powiedział ciężko - godny zaufania.   
Zawitali na znajome drogi, ale koleiny były zdradziecko głębokie.   
\- Ja nie… - próbowała powiedzieć, ale Max już jej nie słuchał.  
\- Nie było mnie tam - warknął. - Gdy ona… przyszedłem, i on już był.  
Jego syn. Jej żołądek zwinął się w kulkę. Na miłość Matek, nienawidziła tego, nienawidziła samej siebie.   
\- Spóźniłem się - powiedział głosem jak tłukące się szkło. -Nie zdążyłem...a potem... potem... nie było mnie. Gdy oni...  
Nie był przy narodzinach swojego syna, a potem nie był przy jego śmierci.   
\- Ja ci ufam - wypaliła. - Ufam Ci. I ja…  
\- Nie rób tego - jego głos wezbrał łzami. - Po prostu… nie.  
Odwrócił się do niej plecami. Matki przeszłe i przyszłe! Odwrócił się do niej plecami i zaczął iść przed siebie.   
\- Nie byłeś przy nich - wrzasnęła za nim. Ktoś powinien władować jej kulkę w łeb, ktoś powinien zastrzelić ją jak wściekłego psa. - Ok! Nie byłeś tam, nie widziałeś, jak umierają. Ale ja byłam tam, Max, patrzyłam jak…- nie zamierzała na niego krzyczeć, ale krzyczała. I wcale nie chciała, by jej twarz była wykrzywiona, rozpalona, napięta i wilgotna od łez, ale była. - Oni odeszli, a ja jestem tutaj!  
Jego całe ciało drgnęło, jakby został postrzelony. Jakby rozcięła go od pępka do brody. Wydał dźwięk jak krztuszący się silnik, ostry i całkowicie nieprawidłowy. Chciała powiedzieć, że nie o to jej chodziło. Chciała powiedzieć, że jest jej przykro. Chciała móc wciągnąć powietrze z powrotem do płuc, żeby spopieliło ją zamiast niego. Powinna umrzeć, żeby go uratować, natychmiast umrzeć. Jeśli jej śmierć oznaczałaby koniec jego cierpienia, z rozkoszą wsadziłaby sobie lufę w usta.   
\- Oni odeszli, ale ty wciąż jesteś z nimi - wydusiła z siebie. Płakała, paskudnie i szczerze. Obejmowała samą siebie, ponieważ tylko to powstrzymywało ją przed odrąbaniem sobie ręki do końca i wbiciem noża w serce, jak już będzie po wszystkim. - Jesteś z nimi, więc oni zostali z tobą, a ja...   
Musiała to powiedzieć. I tak powiedziała już za dużo. Nie zatrzymała się. I jeśli to właśnie robi, jeśli właśnie ich niszczy, rozdziera na strzępy cokolwiek cennego było między nimi… Jest jak granat. Zawsze była. Tym właśnie jest: brutalną, niszczycielską siłą. Tak właśnie działała. Kurwa, zaraz wybije dziurę w jedynej pozytywnej rzeczy, której kiedykolwiek pragnęła. Nie była pewna, czy potrafiła się zatrzymać. I czy w ogóle chciała. Zabrnęli za daleko i prawda była jak płomień, którego nie mogła zatrzymać w sobie.   
\- Oni są z tobą- szepnęła. - Podążają za tobą, prześladują cię, i jeśli umrzesz tutaj... - to było samolubne, tak kurewsko samolubne, powinna odgryźć sobie język, pozwolić mu zropieć i zgnić, sama powinna, kurwa, zgnić - ...zrobisz mi dokładnie to samo.   
Jej przeoczenie. Jej największa słabość. On o to nie prosił, ona nigdy tego nie oferowała, ale byli tutaj, dwadzieścia kroków od siebie, jakby inscenizowali pojedynek. Pozabijają się. Właściwie już to zrobili. Nie odwrócił się. Jeśli ma umrzeć, nie podda się bez walki.   
\- Nie wiem, co jest gorsze - kontynuowała. - Zobaczyć to czy nie zobaczyć. Kiedyś to się stanie i na Matki, mam nadzieję, że mnie trafi pierwszą, ponieważ nie dam sobie rady, jeśli to będziesz ty.   
Zobaczyła, jak jego ramiona falują, żebra drżą pod materiałem koszuli.   
\- Nie jest mi przykro. Wcale nie jest mi przykro - powiedziała z zaciętością. Była naprawdę wściekła, wściekła do szpiku kości. Gniew wybuchł w niej jak palenisko, które złapało powiew świeżego powietrza. - Oni cię, kurwa, skrzywdzili. Zabiłam ich. I zrobiłabym to jeszcze raz. Wiem, jaka jestem, Max. I jeśli… jeśli to nie to…- wzięła głęboki oddech: - powiedziałeś, że możemy jechać razem przez jakiś czas. I jeśli to jest... jeśli to jest koniec drogi, musisz mnie tutaj natychmiast zostawić.   
To zabrzmiało jak ultimatum. Na pewien sposób było nim, ale było też faktem, od którego nie można było uciec. Ace kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli wyruszy za Maxem, a on nie wróci, ona nie wróci również. Ace zobaczył coś na długo przed tym, zanim ona sobie to uświadomiła, ale teraz, gdy już to wiedziała, znalazła się w spokojnym epicentrum szalejącego cyklonu. Zawsze wiedziała, że umrze w bitwie. Myślała tylko, że bitwę będzie toczyła z wrogiem.   
\- Nic nie jest w porządku - podsumowała. Jej gardło było ściśnięte od łez wściekłości. - Właśnie dlatego.  
Max wciąż stał odwrócony tyłem. Nie poruszył się ani odrobinę, z wyjątkiem tego okropnego drżenia ciała, nad którym nie mógł zapanować. Zabiła ich oboje. Było pewne, że taki właśnie będzie ich koniec. Zostanie tu, ze stopami wrośniętymi w ziemię, dopóki nie sczeźnie w palących promieniach słońca. On odejdzie na Pustkowia, niczym duch, którym zawsze był. Miną tysiące dni. Nigdy nie wrócą do Cytadeli. Dziewczęta będą zastanawiać się, co się stało, ale nigdy nie wpadną na to, że to ona była granatem, który rozszarpał ich oboje. Ten mały kawałek odkupienia, który mogła mieć, znikł na zawsze. Jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek istniał. 

Nie spodziewała się, że Max nagle zaatakuje. Sama nie wiedziała, czy czegokolwiek się spodziewała. Ale na pewno nie spodziewała się, że zostanie brutalnie przyparta do boku samochodu, złapana w potrzask między jego ciałem a rozpalonym metalem. Twarz miał mokrą, oczy czerwone i opuchnięte. Jego nozdrza i górna warga umazane były krwią.   
\- Nigdy - warknął - nie używaj ich przeciwko mnie.  
Przez jedną, mętną, ciągnącą się w nieskończoność sekundę straciła kontakt ze swoim ciałem, ponieważ była pewna, że zaraz skręci jej kark. Czuła jedynie satysfakcję, że ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczy, będzie jego twarz. Patrzyli na siebie, oddychając ciężko. Krew dudniła im w uszach.   
\- … tego, co powiedziałaś… - wydusił w końcu.  
Nie żałowała niczego, nawet jednego słowa. Nienawidziła samej siebie, ale to powiedziała. Jak wtedy, kiedy skręciła kierownicę Machiny Wojennej, nie było już odwrotu. To był teatr działań, który sama wybrała. I teraz musiała go obronić.   
\- Głupek - powiedziała, ponieważ jeśli zamierzał ją zabić, będzie musiał patrzeć jej prosto w twarz.   
Nie była pewna, jakiej reakcji po nim oczekiwała, ale coś w nim pękło, i nagle jego usta były na jej ustach, niespodziewane i brutalne. Naparł na nią ponownie, silnie i zapłonęło w niej pożądanie. Uderzenie jego bioder o jej miednicę było jak iglica spadająca na spłonkę. Wbiła palce w jego koszulę, a on zaczął zdzierać z niej spodnie.   
\- Myślisz - mruknął, przytrzymując jej rękę nad jej głową i siłując się z paskiem - że tylko ty się boisz?  
W niektórych sytuacjach posiadanie tylko jednej ręki naprawdę przeszkadzało, więc ocierała się o niego, ból nieistniejącej dłoni zastąpiony przez ściskające uczucie pustki między nogami.   
\- Myślisz - kontynuował, rozplątując sznurki swojego rozporka - że pozwolę Ci umrzeć pierwszej?   
Siła jego spojrzenia była nie do wytrzymania, ale nie była w stanie odwrócić wzroku   
\- Że do tego dopuszczę?  
Pomyślała, jak żarliwie patrzył na nią, gdy siedziała pochylona nad kierownicą i walczyła o każdy oddech, podczas gdy on był zamknięty w pułapce limuzyny Ludojada. Pomyślała o tym, jak trząsł się w jej ramionach trzydzieści dni temu, nieprzytomny i targany gorączką. Byli połówkami tego samego koła, złączonymi jego krwią płynącą w jej żyłach i jej oddechem wypełniającym jego płuca. Nie mogła znaleźć żadnych słów, nie wtedy, gdy dłońmi trzęsącymi się z żalu, wściekłości i pożądania właśnie uwolnił się ze swoich spodni. Mogła tylko poruszać biodrami, by jej własne spadły odrobinę niżej i unieść miednicę do góry, by mógł w nią wejść. Nigdy wcześniej nie uświadomiła sobie, jak pusta jest, zanim on ją wypełni. Jej ciało rozciągające się wokół niego było jak zwolnienie zaworu wysokiego ciśnienia. Był w niej i jej wszystkie wątpliwości zniknęły. Jego istnieniu nie można było zaprzeczyć. Jego obecność nie pozostawiła żadnych wątpliwości. Był twardy, mocny, zdrowy i bezpieczny. Wrzaski lęku w jej kościach zostały miłosiernie ukojone. Był z nią. Był tutaj. Oboje byli na krawędzi histerii. Zbyt wiele było emocji, a każda z nich dawno już przekroczyła granice wytrzymałości ich silników. Okrył ją swoim ciałem, jakby spodziewał się gradu kul. Zacisnęła kolana wokół jego talii, objęła szyję kikutem ramienia i pozwoliła, by przyparł ją do rozpalonej słońcem karoserii. Ból był tak samo uziemiający, jak ciężar jego ciała i prawie, prawie… Wtulił twarz w jej szyję. Jego oddech stał się urywany i ciężki, w sposób, który nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, jak ją pieprzył. Jego ruchy wciąż były niczym trzęsienie ziemi, jego pragnienie instynktowne i nienasycone, ale myślami był gdzie indziej, gdzieś, skąd nie mogła go przywołać. Miażdżył w swoim uścisku jej ludzką rękę i jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to próbować nie spaść. Wszystko się w niej gotowało, była jak dymiąca chłodnica, rozpalona i potrzebująca, by ktoś ją napełnił. Zmieniła ułożenie bioder i tak, był kontakt, punkt tarcia. Tu było połączenie, gdzie pasowali do siebie najbardziej, niczym akumulator i klemy, łączące się i wybuchające snopem iskier. Była jak granat i eksplodowała. Rozpalona do białości rozpadła się na milion kawałków. On był zaraz za nią. Odgłos, który wydał wtulając się w jej ramię, był jak jęk zranionego zwierzęcia, wydarty wprost z jego gardła. Urwany, przepełniony bólem ryk. Gdyby tylko mogła znaleźć się bliżej niego, gdyby tylko mogła wpełznąć pod jego skórę i żerować na nim jak pasożyt, wciąż byłaby niemożliwe, nieznośnie zbyt daleko. 

Jak wiele razy myślała, że go straciła? Jak wiele razy odwrócił się od niej albo odjechał w swoją stronę? Ale zawsze wracał, wracał za każdym cholernym razem. Stało się to dla niej wsparciem w trudnych momentach, wierzyła, że tak będzie zawsze. Trzydzieści jeden dni temu prawie nie wrócił. To przetoczyło się przez nich niczym fala uderzeniowa, jakby Blask był bombą a nie tajemniczym kawałkiem. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się potem, było skażone jego trującym pyłem. Nie chciała pozwolić mu odejść, ale wiedziała, że nie należy do niej. Nie był rzeczą, a ona trzymała się go desperacko, jakby był. I niszczyła tym ich oboje. Gdyby chciała postąpić fair, postąpić tak, jak postąpić należy, powinna go przeprosić. Nie. To było kłamstwo. Gdyby chciała być fair, przede wszystkim powinna zaszyć sobie usta i wypalić płuca, by więcej nie urazić go swoimi słowami. Już nigdy nie powinna nic powiedzieć. Ani do Maxa, ani do kogokolwiek innego. Gdyby nie była potworem, którym była, zrobiłaby to samo i odeszła na Pustkowia nie oglądając się za siebie. 

Jej przygryziona warga zaczęła boleć. Rozmazana krew na jego krótkiej brodzie była jasna i wilgotna. Było prawie południe, słońce ledwie w zenicie, ale Max drżał ze zmęczenia. Spoczywający na niej ciężar jego ciała sprawiał, że nie mogła oddychać. Poprawili ubrania i Max odszedł, by osunąć się na ziemię po przeciwnej stronie samochodu. Nie mieli sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia. 

Max spał. Furiosa obserwowała go i czekała. Gorączka wróciła, więc wciągnęła go na fotel pasażera i jechała przed siebie, aż znalazła opuszczoną strażnicę. Szopa była zbyt zapadnięta, by dawać jakiekolwiek sensowne schronienie, ale przynajmniej można było się w niej schować przed słońcem. Brała co los dawał. 

Pierwsze dwa dni były najgorsze, chociaż nie było tak źle, jak poprzednim razem. Była za to nikczemnie wdzięczna. Max był ponury i cierpiący, a ona zaciskała zęby, by nie pozwolić dojść do głosu pęczniejącej w niej panice. “Budzisz się, masz sraczkę i umierasz”. Max spał mocno i płonął w gorączce. Gdy się budził, kucał po drugiej stronie szopy. Jego ciało brutalnie odrzucało cokolwiek starał się w nie włożyć. Furiosa rozstawiła plandeki na noc i zebrała dość wody, by napełnić butelkę. Złapała parę jaszczurek, które kopulowały w cieniu. Zjedli je na surowo, świeże i krwawiące. Symbolika tego aktu nie umknęła jej uwadze. 

Po czterech dniach Max zaczął czuć się lepiej. Prawdopodobnie byliby w stanie znów jechać. Prawdopodobnie powinni już ruszyć w drogę... Doprowadzała ich oboje do obłędu, nerwowo krążąc wokoło, czyszcząc broń i nieustannie sprawdzając zapasy, ale nie miała pomysłu, gdzie mieliby jechać. Żaden kierunek nie wydawał jej się kuszący. Nie chciała jechać na południe. Tak naprawdę nie chciała nigdzie jechać. Strach i gniew niszczyły ją od środka, zmieniając ją w pusty, piaszczysty lej, który zapadał się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Niepokój stawał się trudny do wytrzymania. Max wciąż spał. Przez większość dnia było zbyt gorąco, żeby się ruszać, więc siedziała w cieniu samochodu, oparta plecami o oponę, obojętna i znudzona. Panująca między nimi cisza dusiła ją, ale to ona ją na nich ściągnęła, więc nie mogła być tą, która ją przełamie. Mogła jedynie czekać, niczym radio oczekujące sygnału, który, być może, nigdy nie nadejdzie. 

Zaszyła dziurę w swojej koszuli. Później kolejną, w obiciu siedzenia pasażera. Naprawiła ciężko chodzącą zasuwkę. Była zajęta przepinaniem kabli zapłonu, gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na masce, mniej uderzenie, bardziej, jakby stracił równowagę.  
\- Dosyć - pierwsze słowo, jakie wymienili na przestrzeni ponad pięciu dni.   
\- Tylko naprawiam - powiedziała.   
\- Nie jest popsuty - odpowiedział, a coś w jej brzuchu drgnęło, gdy pomyślała, że być może wcale nie mówi o samochodzie.   
Zaczęła z powrotem splatać kable. Max usiadł w fotelu pasażera i czekał. Gdy skończyła, spojrzała na kombinerki, które trzymała, na nagi kikut drugiej ręki. Jej proteza zwisała z drzwi, pazury zahaczone o górną krawędź. Nieistniejąca ręka pulsowała tępym bólem.   
\- To jest... - powiedział.   
Dobra. Udźwignie to. Jeśli podniesie wzrok, jeśli chociaż na niego spojrzy, piekące oczy spłyną łzami, ale sama się o to prosiła, więc przyjmie to, co nieuniknione.  
\- Furiosa...  
Prawie nigdy nie zwracał się do niej po imieniu. Wiedziała, kiedy mówił do niej, wiedziała kiedy mówił o niej i wiedziała, że zakładał, że zawsze go słucha. Bo słuchała. Jeśli naprawdę musiał, nazywał ją “Furi” - jej imię skrócone przez siły w jego mózgu, które rozbijały jego wypowiedzi w stertę spadających kamieni. Nigdy nie słyszała, by mówił tak wiele, jak podczas ich kłótni. Wydarła z niego te słowa. Odkaszlnął.   
\- To jest koniec.   
Kiwnęła głową. Fuknął zirytowany.  
\- To -powtórzył, wskazując na siebie - się skończyło. Może tydzień, może więcej, ale... to się skończyło.  
Kable pod kolumną kierownicy były poplątane. Kable w jej głowie musiały poplątać się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ nic z tego nie rozumiała... I nagle zaiskrzyło. Nie mówił o nich, o tym mglistym tworze, który uformował się między nimi i który ona, najwidoczniej, ze wszystkich sił starała się zniszczyć. Mówił o chorobie, o truciźnie opuszczającej jego ciało. Czuła, jakby z całej siły docisnęła hamulec i jeszcze nie zadziałała siła bezwładności.   
\- Ty - powiedział poważnym głosem - możesz przestać.   
Teraz już musiała na niego spojrzeć. Nie miała gdzie uciec. Cokolwiek malowało się na jej twarzy musiało być tak śmieszne, że nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia. To wcale nie było zabawne. Poczuła, że wzbiera w niej gniew.  
\- Myślałam…  
\- Wiem, co myślałaś - uniósł brew.   
Możliwe, że w ten sposób chciał ją ukarać. Musi to przyjąć, przełknąć tę gorzką pigułkę i pozwolić mu dokończyć.  
\- Teraz mnie posłuchasz, mm?  
“Przecież cię słuchałam” chciała się odgryźć, ale prawda była taka, że wcale go nie słuchała. Nie słuchali siebie nawzajem. Każde gadało samo do siebie. Byli tak zatopieni we własnych lękach, że kompletnie nie zauważali, co próbowała powiedzieć ta druga osoba. Potarła mostek nosa.  
\- Tak. Słucham.   
\- Nie możemy skakać sobie do gardeł gdy robi się źle - westchnął.- Nie możemy robić z siebie wrogów, gdy nie ma niczego innego w zasięgu wzroku  
Gardło jej się ścisnęło.  
\- Wiem - powiedziała.   
\- Oboje mamy swoje problemy - popatrzył na sufit, jakby szukał słów na poszarpanym i zakurzonym obiciu - oboje zostaliśmy skrzywdzeni - mruknął. - Ale mamy też coś dobrego, szkoda byłoby to zaprzepaścić.   
Panna Giddy mówiła: nie wylewaj dziecka z kąpielą. Furiosa drżała na samą myśl.Przypomniały jej się odrzucone córki Joe, ich małe usta otwarte w niemym krzyku, gdy topiono je w basenie pośrodku Skarbca. Fraza nabrała sensu dopiero wtedy, gdy wyjaśniła, jakie jest znaczenie tego powiedzenia, o co w nim naprawdę chodzi.   
\- To, co powiedziałam - zaczęła, ale nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć dalej.   
Chciała przeprosić za to, że go skrzywdziła, ale nie za to, co powiedziała. Jedno było z drugim nierozerwalnie związane. Nie była w stanie przeprosić tylko za część. Mimo to, zrozumiał, co miała na myśli.   
\- Miałaś… rację - przyznał.   
\- Zraniłam cię. Nie powinnam była tego mówić.   
Mruknął.   
\- Tutaj wszystko boli.  
Oczywiście, rzucał jej w twarz jej własne słowa. Oczywiście.  
\- To - powiedział - właśnie tutaj.   
Mrugnęła powiekami.   
\- Dajemy radę przeżyć kolejny dzień - kontynuował - ponieważ walczymy z Pustkowiem. Jeśli ma się nam udać, nie możemy walczyć ze sobą nawzajem.   
Nigdy nie miała nikogo, kto by ją w tym wspierał. Miała swoją załogę. Miała sojuszników, którym nigdy do końca nie ufała. Zanim opuścili Cytadelę, miała Maxa, z każdym dniem stającego się jej coraz bardziej niezbędnym. Nigdy nie była tak daleko od względnie bezpiecznego miejsca. Taktyka, którą trzeba było stosować, by przetrwać na Pustkowiu, była zdecydowanie inna od tej, którą nauczyła się stosować, gdy służyła Joe. Byłaby w stanie wrócić do Cytadeli bez Maxa - była bezwzględna i szybko się uczyła, jeśli musiała - ale, prawdę mówiąc, była to pusta pogróżka. Wiedziała, że sama nie przetrwałaby długo, ponieważ już by jej na tym nie zależało. Zabiłaby ją jakaś pierdoła: dym z ogniska raiderów, który pomyliłaby z chmurą, drobna rana, którą zapomniałaby oczyścić, woda, w której jej przytępione zmysły nie rozpoznaliby trucizny. Spadłoby to na nią jak grom z jasnego nieba, i, jeśli miałaby jakiekolwiek szczęście, zginęłaby na miejscu. Wiedziała, że szczęścia nie miała. Byli poza Cytadelą od mniej niż setki dni. Nagle całe poczucie wolności, jakie oferowały Pustkowia, stało się niczym próżna, wysysająca powietrze z jej płuc i krew z jej głowy. Nad niczym nie miała kontroli. Ani nad pustynią, ani nad zasobami, ani nad tym, co działo się z ciałem Maxa i z jej własnym. Nawet nad cholernymi satelitami obojętnie prześlizgującymi się przez nocne niebo.   
Max patrzył na nią współczująco i prawdopodobnie rozumiał, co przeżywa. Kiedyś był w tym samym miejscu, może nawet w gorszym, załamany po stracie bliskich i obojętny na to, czy będzie żył, czy umrze. Miał głupie szczęście, które sprawiało, że wciąż się trzymał, chociaż płacił kawałkami własnej duszy za każdy przetrwany dzień. Nadzieja matką głupich. Wtedy tego nie rozumiała. Tylko jej się wydawało, że rozumie. Zrozumiała dopiero teraz, gdy siedział naprzeciw niej, a ostatnie resztki niewidzialnej trucizny krążyły w jego żyłach. Posiadanie nadziei zakładało, że ma się kontrolę. Jeśli ma być jedynie przerzucana z miejsca na miejsce przez kapryśne wiatry losu, jak może nawet myśleć o kontrolowaniu czegokolwiek. Jedynym sposobem na przetrwanie było zaprzestać desperackiej walki, porzucić sztywne plany i po prostu starać się wylądować w miejscu, które było odrobinę lepsze, niż poprzednie. Zrozumiała, że to była forma biernej obrony, walka, w której wykorzystywało się siłę napastnika przeciwko niemu. Max pozwalał nieść się przeznaczeniu. Wiedział. Ona ukrywała się pod nosem wroga przez tysiące dni, ostrząc zęby i czekając na właściwy moment, by uderzyć. Różnili się. Ale byli też podobni do siebie.   
\- Och   
Zrozumienie przyszło nagle. Trafiło ją to jak niewidzialne cząstki wydzielane przez Blask, o których próbował jej opowiedzieć. Max mruknął. Ktokolwiek inny próbowałby wbić jej wiedzę do głowy kijem, przekonał się, że nie przynosi to żadnych efektów i porzucił ją na pustyni. Zamiast tego, Max pozwalał jej uczyć się samodzielnie, delikatnie kierował ją w tą czy w tamtą stronę, jak potrzebował. Uczył ją, i było to tak subtelne, tak instynktowne, że nie była pewna, czy sam był tego świadomy. Kiedyś był typem człowieka, który bez wahania wyrzucał za burtę zbędny balast. Widziała to w jego oczach, tę ślepą panikę, która sprawiła, że próbował ukraść ciężarówkę, której nie potrafił uruchomić, strasząc jej właściciela popsutą strzelbą. Zostawiłby je na piasku, na łaskę wypranego ze wszelkiego miłosierdzia Joe, a ona wiedziałaby, dlaczego tak postąpił. To nie byłoby najgorsze, co zrobił w życiu. Dlatego wiedział, że spaliła miasteczko, chociaż tego nie widział. Dlatego był wściekły, że to zrobiła. Sam kiedyś był takim człowiekiem. Ale od momentu, gdy podał jej strzelbę, gdy uciekali przed Skoczkami, starał się zmienić. Próbował pociągnąć ją za sobą. Razem z nią szukał odkupienia i pilnował, by nie zgubiła się po drodze. Wiedziała, że próbował ją uzdrowić, ponieważ taki już był. To nie było nic nowego. Ta historia wciąż będzie się powtarzać, ponieważ zbyt łatwo wpadała w stare, głębokie koleiny. Właśnie zrozumiała, że stale będzie tam wracać, prawdopodobnie przez resztę życia. To nie była ich pierwsza walka. I na pewno nie była to ich ostatnia. Ale gdy opadł bitewny kurz, jechali dalej. Da radę. Jeśli on może, to ona też. Zwłaszcza, że ma go za przewodnika.   
\- Co mam zrobić?  
\- Pojedziemy na południe - odpowiedział bez wahania.   
\- Na południu nic nie ma.  
\- Tego nie wiesz.  
\- Potrzebujesz więcej czasu.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mogę mieć czas w innym miejscu.  
\- To, co powiedziałam wcześniej - zaczęła, ponieważ, na Matki, była uparta i nie poddawała się, gdy już coś dorwała…  
\- Jedziemy dalej - powiedział rozsądnie.  
Nie zasługiwała na przebaczenie, ale winy zostały jej darowane. Będą nieustannie gryźć się do żywego, ale on będzie za każdym razem ją łatał, a ona będzie mu na to pozwalać. Wyciągnął rękę i objął jej głowę, przyciągnął ją do swojego ramienia. Zapadła długa cisza. W końcu Max przerwał ją, mówiąc:  
\- ...pakujemy się?  
Wezbrał w niej histeryczny śmiech.  
\- ...znudziłeś się.  
Mruknął. Był okropnym pacjentem a ona była okropnym lekarzem, ale, koniec końców, mogli jechać tylko do przodu.


End file.
